


Moments of Villainy

by wonderminterplus



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: A collection of Villainous drabbles of all sorts. Open for prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, well, you’re the child who’s been running amok in my home for some time now.” Black Hat said as he entered the interrogation room.

Said room was rather plain looking. Nothing but grey wall, tile, and a chair in the middle of the room. Only Black Hat and Flug knew how to work the hidden sections in the walls that held tools that would be of use if one did not want to talk.

Black Hat was pretty sure it would not come to that in this case. The girl currently cuffed in the chair in front of him couldn’t be more than fifteen. And even though she had given them all a merry chase around the building before Demencia surprised her and knocked her out, he was pretty sure he could handle getting information from a teenage girl.

Phasing through walls powers or not.

The girl’s species seemed very close to his own. Though she was a few shades lighter grey and had black horns. She also seemed to be on the malnourished side he noted, her hoodie draping over her frame. Maybe something he could use if he needed to.

The girl hadn’t spoke to him yet. She was more interested in struggling with her cuffs.

“You won’t phase out of those. Once we figured out you couldn’t phase through force fields made sure to have the proper cuffs brought out.” Black Hat commented, stepping closer to the chair.

“Fuck off.” the girl snap before spitting in Black Hat’s direction.

“You’re an angry little thing.” Black Hat noted.

“Don’t lecture me on anger issues. Didn’t I see you pour coffee on your scientist just for not cleaning out the coffee machine filter?” the girl asked.

“Flug knows what he did wrong.” Black Hat grumbled.

Black Hat then leaned into the girl's face then. Enough to startle her and make her lean back as far as she could. The expression on Black Hat’s face was grim.

“Then I can only imagine you have an idea of how upset I am that apparently a corporate spy has been running around my home for at least three weeks.” Black Hat said.

“Who says I’m a spy? Maybe I just like messing shit up and stealing things for fun. Ever think of that?” the girl asked.

“I did. But I honestly think you may be smarter than to do that. Besides, you have Red Cloaks smell all over you with the phasing ability.” Black Hat said. “Thankfully I mean metaphorically. My rival is always working with sulfur and-” 

“Tell me about it!” the girl grumbled. 

She froze a moment, seeing Black Hat’s triumphant grin and realizing what she had just revealed with that mere comment.

“You really are not good at being a spy, are you?” Black Hat asked.

“Wish you could have told Red Cloak that before I had to hide out in your attic for two months. And yeah, I’ve been here two months.” the girl said.

“Longer then I thought… interesting. So then child, do you have a name?” Black Hat asked.

The girl thought a long moment before answering.

“My name is Phantom.” she said finally.

Black Hat’s left brow raised a tiny bit.

“That sounds made up.” Black Hat said.

“Black Hat sounds made up too.” Phantom countered.

Black Hat thought that over a moment, then shrugged.

“Fair enough. I suppose I should get to the point here then… Phantom.”

“About time. You villains are always the damn same. Beating around the bush instead of just taking a gun out and shooting someone. My god, have any of you ever heard the phrase brevity is the soul of wit? Or am I the only one who READS anymore?” Phantom grumbled.

“Says the girl who ranted just a bit there. Now yes, I COULD easily have you dealt with in a more lethal manner. And that would be that.” Black Hat said, brushing his claws against his jacket as if polishing them.

There was a pause. Phantom strong facade started to fall and show an more unsure teenager.

“The way you said that suggests you’re giving me an option.” Phantom said after a moment.

“I am. And here is your other option. Work for me.” Black Hat said.

He grinned toothily at Phantom’s look of disbelief.

“You want me to work for you? And you would trust me?” Phantom asked.

“Oh no. I wouldn’t trust you over Flug right now. That’s something you will have to earn. But not to worry, I’ll have ways to ensure I can keep an eye on you.” Black Hat said.

“Just what a teenager loves, adult supervision.” Phantom said.

“Those are your options. Your only options. What will you choose?” Black Hat said.

“Oh golly gee, However could I betray Red Cloak and… I’m kidding. Not a fan of you but I hate them a hell of a lot more. I’ll work for you.”

Black Hat smiled again.

“Glad to see you’re as smart as I took you to be.”

With a snap of his fingers the cuffs holding her to the chair released. Now free, she rubbed at her sore wrists.

“Do I get dental care.” she asked.

“Hah hah hah… no. Now, let’s shake to this new partnership.” Black Hat said.

Phantom begrudgingly shook Black Hat’s hand. She yelped when she felt a sharp prick on her palm.

“Ow! What the fuck dude?” Phantom yelled, pulling her hand back and looking to her palm.

“I had to insert the tracking chip somehow.” Black Hat said.

Black Hat was already heading to the interrogation room door, the door sliding open easily for him.

“Coming?” he asked, looking over his shoulder.

“Asshat.” Phantom grumbled.


	2. Sickness (Black hat/Flug/Demencia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a prompt on tumblr.

Black Hat announced his entrance into Dr. Flugs lab in an unusual way. A series of hacking coughs, green spittle flying out of his mouth each time. A few flecks landed on Flug’s table, which distressed the paper bag wearing man.

“Sir, you don’t look like you’re feeling very well.” Flug said with a touch of concern even as he looked for something to wipe up the spittle.

“I’m fine. Just a cold.” Black hat grumbled.

“I see. You might want to keep an eye on that though. Don’t want it to get worse.” Flug commented.

Black Hat shrugged before launching into another coughing fit. More spittle landed just where Flug had just cleaned.

“I’m fine.” Black Hat insisted again after clearing his throat. “Now show me what you’ve been working on.”

 

The next morning Black Hat did not even attempt to drag himself out of bed. 5.0.5 was the one to discover Black Hat just curled up in his bed. What worried 5.0.5 the most was the weakness of Black Hat’s throw when he tried to hit 5.0.5 with a table side vase.

5.0.5 had proceeded to get Flug then. 

“I’m dying…” Black Hat rasped when Flug entered.

“Pretty sure you are not dying sir. It’s seems like just the flu.” Dr Flug said.

“Don’t tell me when and when i’m not dying!” Black Hat snarled.

Black Hat coughed violently. Each cough grew more and more violent.

“Sir, have you ever been sick like this before?” Flug asked.

Black Hat groaned a bit before turning over. He seemed to think a moment.

“There was that time during the plague. But no, this feels worse.”

“Worse… than the plague?” Flug questioned.

“Yes. Worse than the plague.” Black Hat replied.

“Alright then. Maybe I should look into a possible cure.”

 

All work on inventions ceased. Dr.Flug was only interested in finding a quick cure for Black Hat’s condition. 5.0.5 even attempted to help in this endeavour, bringing food to Flug and helping to bring anything else the doctor needed.

Flug hadn’t been incredibly worried the first day of his work. But when the week continued and so did the growing sickness, then he became concerned.

Come the second week he was scared.

 

Demencia on her end was unusually quiet. How could she think of rocking out or causing mischief when one of her loved ones was so sick?

She had taken it upon herself to keep an eye on Black Hat while Flug and 5.0.5 worked. She occasionally would bring food or anything else Black Hat needed to him. For the most part though, she was company.

Black Hat was actually grateful for that. Though no force on Earth would get him to admit that out loud.

At some point Black Hat felt Demencia climb into the bed next to him.

“You’re going to get sick too, idiot.” Black Hat grumbled.

“I know.” Demencia replied.

Black Hat made an half hearted attempt to try and push Demencia off the bed. There wasn’t much strength behind it and he did not attempt it again. Demencia huddled up close. She did not move from his side the whole night.

 

The worst night was the one when Black Hat was hot to the touch. He barely reacted when his name was called. 

There was no way of telling what Black Hat’s body temperature was given each thermometer used just burned up in a flash of black fire.

“Not good. Not good.” Flug said to himself after the fifth thermometer met it’s demise.

Demencia frowned, hugging her arms close to herself. 

“We have to do something. Flug you have to-”

“I don’t know what to do!” Flug cried. “I’ve spent days with hardly any sleep just trying to find anything that will help and… I just can’t.”

Silence lingered in the room. Silent except Black Hat’s raspy breathing. 

“What… what if we lose him?” Demencia asked softly.

Flug did not have an answer.

Flug and Demencia spent the whole night in Black Hat’s room. If these were indeed going to be his final days, they wanted to be near.

 

The next morning Flug woke to screaming. He jolted out of the chair he had been sleeping in, nearing tripping over the foot rest.

“What happened? What’s going-”

He voice caught in his throat as he caught sight of the room. Things broken, spatters on the floor and walls (mostly of a green and black variety.) and an smell of something unholy.

The room was a wreck. How could they had slept through whatever had happened?

The scream that was clearly Demencia’s sounded again, breaking him out of his thoughts. She was kneeling on the bed. An bed that was empty besides a large puddle of something black and bubbling.

“Black Hat MELTED!” Demencia wailed.

Flug was at her side immediately, looking over the puddle with horror and disbelief.

“He… he can’t be gone.” Flug said numbly.

Demencia wailed again, and Flug could do nothing but embrace her. He tried so hard to hold back his own tears, but failed. They spent only about half a minute doing this before a voice spoke up from behind them.

“Why are you two crying over a puddle of my vomit?” Black Hat asked.

Flug and Demencia looked up from the black puddle. For a moment both were too dumbfounded to speak. 

“Well?” Black Hat asked, looking as surely and as healthy as he usually did.

Only then did Demencia and Flug respond.

“You’re better!” Flug cried.

Demencia let out the most high pitched happy screech and tackled Black Hat.

“Of course i’m better. It takes a lot more than the flu to kill me. I just needed to purge my system it seems. It was better you two stayed unconscious for that given the more… eldritch symptoms showing themselves then.” Black Hat said. “Also i’m burning that bed. Don’t ask.”

Black Hat then looked down to Demencia.

“Demencia let go! I’m starting to lose feeling.” Black Hat snapped.

Demencia did let go, only to lean against Black Hat. Flug approached Black Hat from the other side.

“We… thought we were going to lose you. And I tried so hard to come up with a cure and..”

Black Hat could hear the tears in Flugs voice.

“Honestly… you two worry about the silliest things.” Black hat said, his voice taking on a softer tone.

He put his arms around Flug and Demencia, pushing them in closer.

Then Demencia coughed. Flug and Black Hat looked at Demencia with sheer horror. Demencia gave the biggest of grins then.

“Just kidding.”


	3. strip poker ( Black Hat/Flug/Demencia )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a prompt I saw on tumblr.

The idea had seemed like a simple one at the time. 

Step one, get Black Hat to agree to play strip poker.

Step two, play good enough to get Black Hat to remove his hat.

Step three, see what was under that damn hat.

Black Hat had agreed easily to part one. Too easily. No way Black Hat didn’t know what Flug and Demencia were up to. It wasn’t until they were quite a few hands into the game and Black Hat had only lost his shoes and coat that it became clear why he agreed so easily.

“Who knew there were so many parts to a suit?” Demencia whispered to Flug at one point.

“I did.” Black Hat said, not even peering up from his cards. “And this is what you two get for not dressing up.” Black Hat said.

 

Flug was doing the worse at the game. And honestly he was getting worried at how fast he was losing clothing. He had lost the gloves and lab coat in the last two hands. That couple with his shoes and socks he lost as well, he was starting to worry about the paper bag on his head.

No one expected Flug to take the bag on his head off at any point actually. Even if he was that terrible at cards. 

Of course, no one was going to tell him that until they had to either.

“Flug loses again!” Demencia cried as another hand ended.

Flug sighed. He made a mental list of what he had left, and decided what he was willing to take off next. He decided on his shirt.

“Wooo! Take it off!” Demencia shouted.

Flug couldn’t help but blush, the redness of it spreading to his now bare shoulders. Even if this was not the first time Demencia had shouted that.

“You’re adorable when you blush.” Demencia added in, leaning in to Black Hat then. “Isn’t he? Come onnnn, admit it. It’s cute.” 

Black Hat looked over his cards a bit and grunted. His way of agreeing both Demencia and Flug have come to understand lately.

Another hand went by, and this time Demencia was the loser.

“Welp, guess I have to remove something. Hmmmm…”

Demencia took her time before choosing one of her long tights legs. She then proceeded to hum to the tune of “Big Spender” as she ever so slowly removed the article of clothing. Once off she flung it in Black Hat’s direction.

Black Hat caught it in mid air easily, before setting it down on the table beside him. No need to have the room looking like a laundry hamper after all.

Flug on the other hand was giving Demencia a suspicious look, noting how oddly bulky her top seemed now.

“Wait… are you wearing layers?” Flug asked with a tone of suspicion.

“Me?” Demencia replied with the biggest of grins. “Game the system and wear lots and lots of layers? Never!”

“You’re cheating!” Flug cried.

Black Hat rolled his eye.

“Flug...we are villains. Of course we’re going to cheat. You honestly can not tell me you’re not wearing layers under your pants either.” Black Hat said.

“Uh… well…” Flug stammered.

“Oooo, who’s cheating now?” Demencia asked. 

The game continued.

After Black Hat lost two hands in a row, which was a rarity, he was at the very least bare chested. Something told Flug and Demencia that was the best they were going to get. Not that either minded the view.

The way Black Hat kept stretching made them think he knew that too.

New cards drawn, Flug came across a strange card.

“I don’t think this card belongs in this deck. In fact, it looks like an index card with writing on it.” Flug said.

“What does it say?” Demencia asked.

“It says wild card, get tackle hugged by Demencia.” Flug read aloud. “Wait, wh-”

Demencia cleared the table easily and both she and Flug fell to the floor.

“I’m guessing that card was your doing?” Flug asked after a moment.

“Yup!” Demencia said, nuzzling Flugs neck.

“There are no wild cards in poker.” Flug said, though with a tone of amusement.

“Well, there should be.” Demencia said.

“The idea actually has merit.” Black Hat spoke up from the table. “Hmmm, the rules I could come up with…”

Flug supposed he should had been a bit concerned about that. It was hard to concentrate though given how Demencia was nuzzling him and her hands were beginning to wander.

It did not occur to him to worry again up until next game night.


End file.
